


A Palace's Treasure

by Spunny



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Butt Kissing, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunny/pseuds/Spunny
Summary: Ryuji spends another day as Kamoshida's favorite toy.





	A Palace's Treasure

“You can’t even get dressed for gym class?”

Kamoshida had an amused look on his face. He knew damn well that this wasn’t Ryuji’s fault. Hell, Kamoshida was probably the one behind it all with how he had the students in gym wrapped around his finger.

But Ryuji knew better than to try to argue with him. Arguing would only make things worse, so he curbed his temper and stood silently, looking. Not at Kamoshida, mind you. No, Ryuji couldn’t raise his eyes to look at that asshole. He stood staring down at the floor, his feet bare against the well polished, wood.

The rest of the class was outside, thankfully, but not before they got an eyeful of Ryuji’s nude form.

Kamoshida tsked several times, mocking Ryuji. “To think, first your gym clothes go missing, then your regular clothes. If you can’t manage such simple tasks, how do you expect to even make it in school?”

“You know damn well that-!!” Ryuji was silenced by that glare from Kamoshida, and he quickly turned his head to look away. Fucking hell.

“And an attitude problem too. I guess trash like you only learn through one method.”

Ryuji didn’t move at all as Kamoshida approached him. He knew what was coming- hell, he experienced this so many times, he could tell just how much his day would suck just by the way this damn coach greeted him each morning.

He didn’t offer up any resistance as he found himself slung over Kamoshida’s knee, round, bare cheeks presented for punishment. He shivered. The air felt really cool against his bare skin in this position, or maybe he just felt vulnerable.

“Not even going to put up a fight this time?” Kamoshida asked, voice a mixture of amusement and...what was that? Disappointment?

Ryuji just stayed quiet. It wasn’t worth answering.

“Pathetic.” Kamoshida said, the word punctuated by a clap against Ryuji’s ass that made the blond hiss.

Dammit, Kamoshida’s spankings hurt like a hell. He was always slow with them, drawing out the time between each spank, letting the sting settle before he laid down the next blow. Ryuji wished he could take these better, be a bit more stoic, but that wasn’t happening.

Each slap against his bare ass drew out a whimper, a cry of pain, and laid down another stinging layer on his bare ass. It was almost routine at this point, the way how he tried to resist kicking, tried to swallow down the yelps and whimpers. He would clench his eyes shut, did his best not to give this asshole the satisfaction of seeing Ryuji break.

But this didn’t last long. Eventually Ryuji would begin to shimmy his hips, twisting a bit over Kamoshida’s knee. He would be hissing with each slap, give a reflexive kick, curl his toes a bit with every new beat in this painful rhythm.

Then he’d begin to beg.

“S-Stop.”

“Hm? What was that?” Kamoshida would always ask, his voice always heard clearly over the clap of skin against skin.

“S-Stoppit! Ah!-Th-That’s enough!” Ryuji would say, an hopeless command that he was in no position to give.

And Kamoshida would grin that wicked grin of his at that. “Not even close.” He would say, before he began to pick up the pace.

It wouldn’t take long before Ryuji was kicking over Kamoshida’s knee. He would be struggling, his legs kicking freely. Worse – and this really was the worst- he would always have a damn erection. An erection! As if he enjoyed this! (And he sure as hell didn’t. )

It would continue until tears were spilling down Ryuji’s eyes, until he couldn’t hold back the whimpers or sobs anymore. It would continue until he’d need to take a cold shower to cool down his red ass, hissing in pain and relief as he’d later rub those two sore, red cheeks underneath the cool water. He’d feel the heat coming from them, think about how Kamoshida would do it again and again, and then his dick-

Well, that wasn’t important right now!

Finally, it would be over. Kamoshida would set Ryuji on his feet, stand him up and say-

 

“Now run.”

“W-Wait, What!?” Ryuji looked up at Kamoshida, watery eyes wide with disbelief and fear. This wasn’t something he’d ever ask Ryuji to do before. Hell, usually he’d just let Ryuji go without another word after his hunger was sated.

But Kamoshida just stood there with a smirk on his face, looking down at him, eyes twinkling with a sadistic pleasure. He meant it. Every damn word of it. He expected it to be followed through, or Ryuji would suffer the consequences.

Ryuji cursed, glaring down at the floor, a sign of his unwilling submission.

“Five laps around the school. Shouldn’t be too hard for someone who used to be on the track team, right?” Kamoshida paused, giving Ryuji a look that dared him to disagree.

“Y-Yes sir.” Ryuji said after a moment’s hesitation, breath coming out heavy from humiliation.

“Good. Meet me in my office when you’re done.”

**

Ryuji was panting by the time he got to Kamoshida’s office. His face was red, his cock, dammit, his fucking dick wouldn’t just go down. He did his best to ignore the chuckles, the whispers, the way the guys who saw him were obviously talking about him or recording his humiliation. And the damn thing stayed hard the entire time, as if he was enjoying this kind of humiliation.

He didn’t.

But now he had to do the last step.

He walked to the door, opening it to see Kamoshida writing something- probably just him making more plans on how to humiliate the ex-track member, before he turned to face the red cheeked Ryuji. A smirk spread over Kamoshida’s face.

“Done already. How was the run?”

Ryuji didn’t say anything. He really didn’t think he could say anything without finally snapping. He just entered the room, closing (well, slamming, but he had to get out of view of everyone) the door behind him.

Thankfully, Kamoshida didn’t push the question. He just stood up, giving a mocking, celebratory clap. “See? Even trash like you can learn. Just play by the rules and everything will be fine.”

He paused here, as if expecting Ryuji to speak.

Ryuji didn’t. He didn’t want to say anything to this asshole, he just wanted to leave, get some clothes on, and just get the hell out of school.

Kamoshida let out a sigh after a few seconds. “Now I want you to thank me for your lesson.”

“What?!” Ryuji couldn’t stop the anger from escaping into the single word.

Kamoshida grinned, before he turned his back to Ryuji, hands reaching over to his gym shorts and pulling them down, just the back, just down far enough to expose his ass.

“Go ahead and give it a kiss. And be grateful for it, a lot of people would rather be, and deserve to be, in your place. So you better thank me well.”

Ryuji swallowed hard. He was glaring at the ground, then at Kamoshida’s ass, then back at the ground. His eyes ran back and forth between the two, as if unsure what he’d prefer looking at. He had the idea to bite one of those cheeks instead, but knew better. His life was hell already.

He licked his lips nervously, and a sense of humiliation weighed down his every action as he walked and close to those two cheeks, those two -dammit- rather impressively sculpted cheeks, and fell to his knees. He saw them clench a bit, anticipating. Saw the light sheen of sweat on them...and pressed his lips against them. There was a slightly salty taste to it, and a hint of something...something different…

-Peppermint- Ryuji thought as he pressed down kiss after kiss against those two cheeks, almost admiring how supple they were, firm but with a bit of give. Not that he’d ever admit that to the bastard.

“Heh, see, even trash like you can admire a superior man like me, right?”

-Yeah yeah, just hurry up and let me go already.- Ryuji thought, suppressing an angered growl before answering. “Yes sir.”

“Glad to hear it. How about I give you a present for that? Close your eyes.”

Ryuji hesitated. He sure as hell didn’t trust this asshole while keeping his eyes closed. But he didn’t have a choice in the matter. He did as he was told, closing his eyes, tensing up in case a fist would come flying at him.

The blow didn’t come. Instead, he heard the shuffle of cloth, then felt something on him. It was some kind of cloth...it was pulled down over his face, still warm, and it smelled like-like…

Ryuji’s eyes shot open, and his hands went to the cloth that covered the majority of his face. Underwear. Kamoshida’s underwear. Freshly worn too.

“That’s right, it’s my own underwear. Even trash like you should be greatful to wear it. And I expect you to wear it, and only it, all day.”

Ryuji glared at the volleyball coach, a sight that was ruined by the underwear pulled over his face, and the flushing red skin seen between the leg holes of it. Perhaps, even more so, was the boner he had, standing up straight and tall.

Even despite all of his anger, the ex-track member couldn’t help but get turned on at the scent of a better, superior man.

Kamoshida grinned.

“And I expect it back at the end of the school day, as well as your proper thanks.”

Ryuji didn’t say anything for a long time. Finally, he submitted. “Yes, sir...” He said, hesitating before walking out, wearing nothing but that underwear on his head, every breath carrying the scent of Kamoshida.


End file.
